Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 110
と のジム | romaji = Tirano Kenzan to Kasekiryū no Jimu | japanese translated = Tyranno Kenzan and Jim of the Fossil Dragon | episode number = 110 | japanese air date = November 15, 2006 | english air date = May 26, 2007 | japanese opening = Teardrop ティアドロップ | japanese ending = Sun 太陽 | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Fossil Dragon Skullgios }} "Primal Instinct", known as "Tyranno Kenzan and Jim of the Fossil Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 15, 2006, and in the US on May 26, 2007. Summary Axel is recovering from his Survival Duel with Jaden. He's eating a large lunch, and wonders aloud why he's so tired. He states that he participated in numerous Survival Duels at West Academy, but he had never felt so drained after having one before. Adrian Gecko is eavesdropping outside Axel's door, and wonders if this is connected to Thelonious Viper's activities. The next day, Syrus rushes into the infirmary having heard that Jaden has recovered, only to find he'd busy gorging on two lunches - as both Alexis and Blair made him one when they heard he collapsed. Nurse Fontaine advises him to rest for the day, but he instead finishes eating and rushes from the infirmary, stating he feels wonderful. After he leaves with Syrus and Hassleberry behind him, Miss Fontaine tells the girls to try and get Jaden to rest and tell him he can't duel for 2 weeks, something they see as impossible. Outside, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry meet up with Jesse, who states he heard that Axel was similary exhausted from the Duel and that he heard a rumor saying that Jaden was forced to give up dueling.. Hassleberry is suddenly attacked by Shirley from behind. The South Academy champion, Jim Crocodile Cook, rushes over and orders the crocodile to release him, apologizing. Jim states that she usually isn't so riled up - and has only become so since the previous day. He says that powerful electromagnetic waves are resonating from somewhere on the island, and that such waves stir the fighting instincts of reptiles. He pulls out a meter that measures electromagnetic waves and says that Shirley started acting up in the middle of night - the same time that Jaden and Axel had been Dueling. " under the effect of Jim's "Sample Fossil".]] The five of them end up following the meter's readings into the forest, where they begin to get stronger. The waves seem to be affecting Hassleberry strangely as well, and he jumps at Jim in a rage. He's restrained by Jaden and Jesse. Syrus speculates that it may be because of the "dinosaur DNA" that Hassleberry has. Jim challenges Hassleberry to a Duel, which the latter seems to accept. Jim believes that if he and Hasseleberry experience the same exhaustion that Axel and Jaden did, then it would provide more evidence that the waves are to blame for it. Meanwhile Jaden and Jesse get over excited during the Duel and start cheering on both teams, despite Syrus complaining they should be more concerned about Jim's 'waves'. Both ignore him and in the dub Syrus accuses them of being exactly alike, which they both deny in unison. After Jim inflicts damage with "Flint Cragger", Hassleberry appears to return to normal. Jim ultimately wins the Duel, but both of them collapse afterwards. Thelonious Viper's alarm system suddenly starts blaring, and his security cameras show that Adrian is attempting to gain access to the lab. He states that if Adrian is suspicious of him, he's going to have to be eliminated. Featured Duel: Tyranno Hassleberry vs. Jim Crocodile Cook Turn 1: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Gilasaurus" and subsequently Special Summons it (1400/400) through its own effect in Attack Position. Hassleberry then Tributes "Gilasaurus" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Hassleberry then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jim Jim draws "Flint Cragger" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1600) in Attack Position. Jim then activates the effect of "Flint Cragger" to send it to the Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to Hassleberry (Hassleberry 4000 → 3500). Jim then activates "Fossil Fusion" to remove from play "Flint Cragger" and Hassleberry's "Gilasaurus" from both players' Graveyards and Fusion Summon "Fossil Dragon Skullgar" (2500/0) in Attack Position. "Skullgar" attacks and destroys "Dark Driceratops" (Hassleberry 3500 → 3400). Jim then Sets a card ("Call of the Haunted"). Turn 3: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Jurassic World". He then Normal Summons "Babycerasaurus" (500/500) in Attack Position. Hassleberry then activates "Jurassic World". Now all Dinosaur-Type monsters on the field will gain 300 ATK and DEF ("Babycerasaurus": 500 → 800/500 → 800). On Hassleberry's End Phase, he activates his face-down "Volcanic Eruption" to destroy all cards on the field. Since "Babycerasaurus" was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Hassleberry to Special Summon "Sabersaurus" (1900/500) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 4: Jim Jim draws. He then activates "Dowsing Burn" to remove from play "Dark Driceratops" from Hassleberry's Graveyard and destroy "Sabersaurus" (as "Sabersaurus" and "Dark Driceratops" were the same type and the former monster's Level was lower than the latter monster's Level). Jim then Normal Summons "Sample Fossil" (?/0) in Attack Position. Jim then activates the first effect of "Sample Fossil" to Special Summon Hassleberry's "Sabersaurus" from the Graveyard to Jim's side of the field (1900/500) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Sample Fossil", "Sabersaurus" cannot attack or be Tributed. Due to the third effect of "Sample Fossil", its ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of "Sabersaurus" ("Sample Fossil": ? → 1900/0). "Sample Fossil" attacks directly (Hassleberry 3400 → 1500). Turn 5: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws. He then activates "Card of Variation" to draw two cards ("Tail Swipe" and "Big Evolution Pill"). Hassleberry's hand contains "Big Evolution Pill" and "Living Fossil". Hassleberry then activates "Living Fossil" to Special Summon "Babycerasaurus" from his Graveyard in Defense Position with 1000 less ATK (500 → 0/500) and its effects negated. Hassleberry then Tributes "Babycerasaurus" in order to activate "Big Evolution Pill". Now for the next three turns, Hassleberry can Normal Summon Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributing. Hassleberry then Normal Summons "Saurobeast Brachion" without Tribute (1500/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Tail Swipe" to target "Saurobeast Brachion" and return "Sabersaurus" and "Sample Fossil" to their original owners' hands (as both monsters' Levels were lower than the Level of "Saurobeast Brachion"). Jim's hand contains "Sample Fossil", "Pot of Avarice", and "Specimen Inspection". "Saurobeast Brachion" then attacks directly (Jim 4000 → 2500). On Hassleberry's End Phase, Hassleberry sends "Sabersaurus" from his hand to the Graveyard to prevent "Card of Variation" from inflicting 3000 damage to him. Turn 6: Jim Jim draws "Fossil Fusion". He then activates "Specimen Inspection" to send "Sample Fossil" from his hand to the Graveyard and declare one monster type and Level. Once that is done, Hassleberry must send a monster with the declared type and Level from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jim tells Hassleberry to send a Level 8 Dinosaur-type monster from his Deck to the Graveyard, so Hassleberry sends "Ultimate Tyranno" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jim then activates "Fossil Fusion" to remove from play "Sample Fossil" and Hassleberry's "Ultimate Tyranno" from both players' Graveyards and Fusion Summon "Fossil Dragon Skullgios" (3500/0) in Attack Position. Since Jim summoned a monster, the effect of "Saurobeast Brachion" activates, switching it to Defense Position. "Skullgios" then attacks "Saurobeast Brachion". Jim then activates the first effect of "Skullgios" to switch the ATK and DEF of "Saurobeast Brachion" ("Saurobeast Brachion": 1500 → 3000/3000 → 1500). "Skullgios" then destroys "Saurobeast Brachion" and inflicts piercing damage to Hassleberry (Hassleberry 1500 → 0). Mistakes * In the dub during the duel's opening move, Hassleberry shows "Gilasaurus" before Summoning it; at that time, it's erroneously shown as a Normal Monster, being an Effect Monster in reality. * In the dub, when Hassleberry activates "Volcanic Eruption," he explains its effect, mistakenly saying that it only destroys every monster on the field. The card in question really eradicates every card on the field; this is attested when Jim's face-down "Call of the Haunted" and Hassleberry's "Jurassic World" abscond the field. * In the dub, when Jim activates and explains the effect of "Specimen Inspection," he never explicitly says what Level and Attribute of a monster Hassleberry has to pinpoint in his Deck and situate in the Graveyard. He however, says "Basically you lose one of your best monsters," which would allude to Hassleberry's "Ultimate Tyranno" in that sense. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes